50th Squad Episode Three
by TeamMario
Summary: It's National Kissing Day on Summer Island and everybody is ready to celebrate...except Bryce. But he might change his mind when Mario sets him up with Princess Zelda.


50th Squad Episode Three

Just Friends

*Let's Get It On-Marvin Gaye playing in the background*

It was around 1:30 PM and Mario was sitting on the couch watching TV with his new girlfriend Pink Gold Peach. Mario and Pink looked at each other and leaned in to kiss each other until Luigi popped up behind the couch in between the two. "Guys, Zeena just texted me! She said it's National Kissing Day!" says Luigi full of joy. "Oh really?" asks Mario "Well maybe you should go celebrate it with her, Luigi" says Pink. "That I will, Pink. That I will!" says Luigi before running out the door. Luigi came back and opened the door, grabbed his car keys, then left again. Just then Bryce walked out of the kitchen getting ready to go somewhere. "Hi Bryce" greets Pink. "Hey Pink what's goin on?" says Bryce casually. "It's National Kissing Day!" says Pink "Are you kissing anyone special today?" she asked. "Not really" Bryce responds "I was just gonna go out and see the Spiderman movie. Besides what girl would wanna kiss a guy with a face like this?" says Bryce, pointing to his face. "Anyway I'll catch you guys latter." Bryce grabbed his car keys and left. "I feel so bad for him" says Pink. "He'll be fine" replies Mario. "Bryce needs a girlfriend. He's so nice. He doesn't deserve to be alone." "Well hey if you wanna be his girlfriend for a while…" "No. We need to find someone special, just for him."

Around 8:30 PM Mario and Bryce were sitting on the couch; Mario was watching TV but Bryce was playing Super Smash Bros. on his 3DS. Bryce was playing as Meta Knight and going against Diddy Kong, Ike, and Zelda. "Man, Zelda is so pretty!" says Bryce. "You really think so?" asks Mario "Yeah! I mean look at her!" "Well you know, Tom Nook just recently opened up his own club up town. Everyone's gonna be there. Even Zelda." "Oh…that's cool I guess…" "Are you going?" "Nah." "How are you gonna talk to Zelda?" "Mario I said she's pretty, I didn't say I wanted to date her." "Oh come on…" "I don't wanna date her, Mario." "Ok ok. That's cool." It was around 6:45 the next night and the Squad was just heading out the door….except Bryce, who was just walking out of the kitchen wearing a t shirt and sweatpants and carrying a pie of Peter's Pizza. "Hey! I'm-a thought you were goin with us to Tom Nooks!" says Mario "Yeah I specifically mention in crystal clear English that I wasn't going. I'm just gonna crash here and watch Teen Titans (Go) and eat pizza" says Bryce. "Oh ok. No problem" says Mario. Mario walked out and shut the door behind him. Instead of heading for the elevator with the rest of the Squad, Mario went to the door at the other end of the hallway which led to the rooftop. Mario went and cut the power off to their individual apartment. Mario went back down to grab his car keys that he purposely left there. "Mario can you believe this? The freakin power went out" said Bryce, having no idea Mario was behind it." "It did? Damn. Well what are you gonna do now?" asked Mario. "*sigh* I guess I'll get dressed and go with you guys."

The Squad made it to Tom Nook's Bar and Grill Night Club. Mario parked his car and everybody got out and started walking to the Club. "So who'd you say was gonna be this party?" asked Bryce out loud. "Oh everybody's gonna be at this party" says Metal, excited. "Yeah. Even my beautiful precious Zeena is gonna be there too. Guys I think she might be the one!" says Luigi. "You guys went out on like, 4 dates" says Sonic "I know that's the best part about it!" replies Luigi. "Oh and Zelda's gonna be there too, So I'm-a expect you to make a move" Mario says to Bryce. "Will you be mad if I don't?" asks Bryce. "Nah, I'm just sayin." The Squad walked through the front door into the bar and grill part of the club and saw Tom Nook wiping the counter of the bar. "Hey Tom" greets Mario "Hey guys" says Tom greeting the Squad. "Um…are we here too early?" asked Metal. "Nah, your right on time, everyone's back there" says Tom pointing his thumb backwards. The Squad looked to their far right at the end of the bar and saw the bottom crack of a set of double doors flashing different colors and muffled music could be heard. The Squad walked over to the doors and Mario opened them up as the five of them saw the entire cast of Super Smash Bros. partying and drinking like there was no tomorrow while Forever (Chris Brown) was playing. Fox, Lucina, Ike, Wario, Link, Samus….everyone was there. Bryce was shocked to see all the Smashers in on huge night club. It was as if he was fan boying! But when Bryce snapped out of it, the Squad had already joined the party and talked to everyone around them and Bryce just decided to sit at the 2nd bar within the club not to drink, but just sit around with everyone. The next song that played was On to the Next One (Jay-Z).

Behind the counter was Isabella, an employee at the Club "Hey Bryce" she said. "You want a drink?" she asked as she offered Bryce a bottle labeled Super Booze Bros. with Master Hand giving a thumbs up with a beer bottle in his hand on the left side of the logo and Crazy Hand passed out palm up with a bottle lying next to him on the right side of the logo. "Nah I'm good. Thanks Isabella" says Bryce. Just then, Wario took a seat next to Bryce. "Hey Bryce!" says Wario "What up, Wario" said Bryce. "So ya finally decided to party with the big kids, eh?" "Actually I was supposed to be home eating pizza and watching Teen Titans. But as soon as I turn on the show, the damn power went out, man!" "Aw that sucks! But hey, at least now you can party with us." "Yeah I guess you're right." "Hey Bryce why don't ya come hang with me and Shulk and Falco and Meta Knight?" "Sure! I'll hang with you guys!" Before you know it, Bryce was hanging out, laughing, still not drinking, but having an awesome time with his fellow smashers.

It was now 10:30 and Hot N*gga (Bobby Shmurda) was playing. The party was still far from over, but Bryce was a little sleepy. He went back to the bar and sat in the same seat as last time. He let out a yawn and started to scroll through his phone, when just then he saw Pickachu sitting down right next to him with less than half a bottle of beer. "Hey Pikachu" said Bryce "Ey Bryce….how ya….how ya doin?" asked Pickachu. Bryce looked at Pickachu…he was dozing off and couldn't even look him in the eye. Pikachu was drunk. "You know Pickachu, you kinda sound like Adam Sandler when your drunk" says Bryce. "R-really…..I swear people always tell me that" said Pikachu before he passed out and fell out of the chair, when just then Mario took a seat where Pikachu was sitting. "Enjoying the party?" asked Mario. "It's so much fun! I was just hanging with Wario and Shulk and everybody and it was awesome. They're hilarious!" says Bryce. "Well I'm-a happy you're having fun, but remember there's a reason you came here tonight" says Mario as Isabella handed him a drink. "Yeah the power went out and I had nothing to do." "No that's not…..just the reason you came here" said Mario before pointing his bottle. Bryce turned around and saw Zelda hanging out with Zelda, Samus, Peach, and C. Falcon near the couch. Knowing exactly what Mario was talking about, Bryce turns back to him and decides to make a joke. "You want me to back you up when you go and fight Cap for Peach's honor?" he says in a mocking tone. "You can make jokes if you want. We both know why you're here." Bryce looked at Zelda and back at Mario. "Yeah but she's talking with her friends right now"

Just then Metal and Sonic came and joined Mario and Bryce. "Hey guys!" says Sonic "Well look, now you've got your friends to go with you" says Mario. "Go with him where?" asked Metal. "Mario's gonna go fight Captain Falcon and we're gonna back him up" said Bryce. "No! Bryce is gonna talk to Zelda and we're going with him to make it less awkward" "Cool!" says Sonic. The Squad began walking over to the couch "Hey has anyone seen Luigi?" asked Metal. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Luigi and Zeena were both in of the same bathroom stall. "Happy National Kissing Day" whispers Zeena. "Happy National Kissing Day" Luigi whispers back to Zeena before violently making out with each other. The Squad walked over to the couch where Zelda, Samus, and everyone was sitting. "Hey Mario" said Cap in a cocky tone. Mario though about roasting him or actually fighting him like Bryce joked about earlier, but instead Mario took a chance and just decided to talk to him. "You know, Cap, you don't have to roast me every time you see me. If you want to roast me, that's-a fine. But can it wait until next time?" pleaded Mario. Cap looked at Mario for a second. "You know what Mario….you're right. There's no need for this. Roasting you all the time is childish" said Cap in an apologetic tone. "Let's go grab a beer" he said. "There ya go!" said Mario. They both shook hands and walked to the bar together.

Mario and Cap were walking past a crowd of smashers doing the shmoney dance."You know I don't even know how you managed to put up with her" said Cap. "What? She's annoying? Too clingy?" asked Mario. "Nah, it's not that. It's just…" Mario and Cap take their seats at the bar and they're served both served a drink. "…look, every morning, at 10 sharp….she's always blowing up my stinkin bathroom!" Mario started laughing at Cap "I'm serious! And now every morning since she moved in, my freakin bathroom always smells like sh*t and peaches mixed together!" said Cap angrily as Mario only laughed harder. Back at the couch Bryce really started to notice how pretty Zelda really is. *Hold on We're Going Home-Drake comes on* "So Zelda…how ya enjoyin the party so far?" asked Bryce "It's good…*yawn* But I think I'm ready to go home" "Well if you want, you can come home with me!" Zelda giggled "Really?" "Yeah I got a ton of video games we can play and everything!" "Ok! Let's go!" Bryce was surprised. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, come on!" says Zelda. "Ok." Bryce pulled Sonic away. "Listen I'm bringing Zelda home!" "Really!? Wow that was fast!" "I know. Speaking of fast, I wanted to ask you I gotta take Mario's car. When everyone's ready to go-" "You want me to run back to the apartment, take the car, pick everyone up and come back home?" "….would'ja?" "Yeah I can do that! No problem!" "Thanks Sonic!" "No problem!" Bryce and Zelda got into Mario's car and Bryce drove her back to the apartment building where they both walked into the lobby and saw Jeffery Brown, a man in his early-to-mid 60's who both owns the apartment building and works as the person who gives you the keys to your apartment/mailbox. "Hey Jeffery!" says Bryce. "Brotha Bryce, how ya doin?" "Good! Zelda this is Jeffery, the owner of the apartment, and Jeffery, this is Zelda." Jeffery and Zelda shook hands. "My, my….you're a pretty young lady" commented Jeffery. "Thank you" said Zelda, blushing. "Hey Jefferey can you do me a favor?" asked Bryce as he handed Jeffery Mario's car keys. "Sonic is gonna be here in a while, can you just give him Mario's car keys?" "Sure, no problem" said Jeffery. Jeffery gave Bryce the keys then he and Zelda took the elevator up to the apartment. When they walked in, Bryce put the house keys on the key holder, and turned the living room lights on. "So this right here is our living room. If you look all the way over to the right, there's one bathroom there. And on the left there's Sonic's room, Metal's room, and the guest room. And Behind the couch there's the family portrait. Then on the other side there's My room, Luigi's room, and Mario's room and then the other bathroom. Then turn around and there's the kitchen." "Wow. You guys have quite the house" "Yep. Biggest in the apartment building." "Hey your bedroom light is on." "Yeah I know. Storm is in there." "Storm?" "My pet koopa troopa." "Aw, can I see him?" Bryce opened his bed room door and Storm was asleep. "Awwww" said Zelda. "Yep….dudes knocked out, so we'll have to be quiet." Bryce quietly shut the door, then he and Zelda walked back into the living room. "Ok, so here are all the games. The Wii U games are on the top shelf and the PS4 games are on the bottom shelf. Pick any game you want" said Bryce. "Ooh, let's play this!" said Zelda, pulling out Injustice. "Alright, let's play Injustice."

In no time, the game was set up and they both chose their characters. Bryce played as Deathstroke and Zelda played as Zatanna and they both played at Gotham City (Rooftop). "Got the first hit!" said Bryce "Hey, ladies first!" said Zelda. Bryce continued doing more and more combos on Zelda. "Yeah!" he chanted. "You're going too hard!" cried Zelda "That's what she said" joked Bryce. Bryce took out Zelda's first health bar. When Zelda got up she threw the projectile at Bryce while he simultaneously used the sniper gun on her. Just then she used the teleport move and started doing combos on Bryce "Woah!" he shouted "Stop kicking me!" he shouted while Zelda laughed at him. Zelda used the transition move on Bryce "Wait I've always wanted to do this" said Bryce. When the train hit Bryce and the "Welcome to Gotham City" sign appeared Bryce paused the game. "Ah, Gotham City. So dark, so mysterious, so-" Bryce un paused the game cutting himself off, Zelda face palmed, but laughed at Bryce's reference. Bryce did more combos on Zelda and eventually won the fight…but that was only the first. Around 2 AM they were finally finished playing and Zelda was ready to go home. "Are you….*yawn*…are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" asked Bryce. "No. you're sleepy. I'll get home myself" said Zelda, smiling. "Are you sure?" asked Bryce. "Yeah, I'm sure" said Zelda as she transformed into Sheik. Sheik pulled down her mask, kissed Bryce on the cheek, and walked out the door. Bryce peeked his head out of the door. "Hey" he called, "The rooftops are that way" he said pointing his thumb the other way. Sheik went out the door and left through the rooftops.

The next day Bryce was at work telling his co-workers about his night. "And then we just played some PS4." "Oh really. Ya slip her the old joystick that night?" asked Frank, one of Bryce's co-workers. Bryce laughed at Frank's New York accent before answering "No Frank! Come on it's the first date." "Are you gonna take her out again?" asked Jess, another one of Bryce's co-workers. "Yeah. But I just down know where…" Just then, Zelda walked in and the first person she saw was Bryce. Bryce went to go talk to her at the counter. "Hey Zelda!" said Bryce "Hey! I didn't know you worked here." "Yeah, I work here. You want some pizza?...stupid question, look I'll pick you up tonight and we can watch a movie and I'll bring home some pizza for you and me to eat." "Ok." It was movie night at 50th Squad's house. Even Metal, Sonic, and Luigi decided to watch Let's Be Cops in Luigi's room. Mario was in his bedroom hanging out with Pink. "Well, everyone else is watching a movie, maybe we watch a movie too." asked Pink. "Sure. What movie do you wanna watch?" *half a minute later* "If I Stay!? Oh come on!" said Mario "What? I like this movie" said Pink "But come on! The boys are watching Let's Be Cops, Bryce and Zelda are watching the Matrix!" "I don't see your point." "I'm-a just don't understand why they get to watch-a the cool movies and we have to watch a chick flick." Pink was now mad. "Hmph. I see. Fine, we don't have to watch the movie." Pink crossed her arms. Mario felt bad. "Pink." "No, you don't wanna watch my chick flick. Go watch the movie with the boys or Brace and Zelda." Mario happily took Pink's permission. "Ok!" he said and went into Luigi's room to watch Let's Be Cops with the boys.

Bryce and Zelda's relationship has been going on for almost 3½ weeks. But one morning Mario went out to eat at Paul's Pancakes and saw Bryce eating alone. Curious and concerned, Mario went and joined Bryce at the table. "Hey. What's goin on?" asked Mario "Oh nothing…" said Bryce softly. "Bryce, I'm-a known you forever I can tell just by lookin at you somethings wrong. What's the problem?" "*sigh*….Zelda dumped me." Mario nearly jumped out of his seat. "Why the hell did she dump you?" asked Mario. "She said I was too nice and affectionate and that she wants a tough guy." "It-a sounds to me like she wants to be treated like sh*t! Are you ok?" "Yeah, it's cool. The relationship didn't even go that far." "I'm-a go have a talk with her." Mario got up and drove away to find Zelda. A little while later, Mario finally found Zelda hanging out at Tom Nooks, in the Bar and Grill section. "Zelda!" called Mario. "Hey Mario." "You dumped Bryce because he was being too nice?" "Yeah." "That-a makes no since!" "Look…he's just to soft for me. I want a man!" "Ok, so what if he's a bit of a teddy bear, but that's who he is!" "Well if I wanted a teddy bear I would of went to Stuff-A-Bear Workshop." Zelda made her statement and walked away. Mario would of went after her and cursed her out, but he saw Link walking by and had an idea. "Hey Link, can I talk to you for a sec?" Link stopped. "Sure Mario. What's on your mind?"

Later that night, Mario and Bryce were watching TV until Metal ran and jumped out into the living room with his phone. "GUYS GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" Mario, Bryce, Luigi, and Sonic all gathered around Metal's phone. He scrolled through his Miiverse timeline and came across a naked picture of Zelda posted by Mario which already had 1,000 yeahs. Although Bryce was smiling he yelled at Mario "Why'd you do that!?" Bryce asked Mario. "Because she dumped you for being a good boyfriend" said Mario smirking. "So you leaked her nudes!?" asked Bryce. Mario was laughing until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out….the message was from Peach. She told Mario that she wanted to talk and to meet her at the…um….construction site? "What a weird place to want to talk" Mario thought to himself, before getting his stuff and going to the construction site. Mario was standing in the middle of an abandon and empty construction site standing around waiting for Peach but far behind Mario stood a something the thing poofed and disappeared. Mario heard the poof sound and looked around but it wasn't there. The thing reappeared next to Mario! The thing was Sheik! Sheik kicked Mario and Mario went flying a few feet and hit the ground. Sheik pulled out one of her needles and jumped into the air ready to stab Mario. Mario rolled to the right and kicked Sheik in the face. Sheik landed next to a crowbar. She grabbed the crowbar, got up, and charged at Mario. Sheik swung at Mario, but Mario dodged every swung she took, until he grabbed Sheik's arm, punched her in the rib, and roundhouse kicked her right off her feet. Sheik recovered right away. "You'll pay for humiliating me!" said Sheik. "You'll pay for hurting my friend!" said Mario. Mario and Sheik fought the rest of the night away in a fast, long, brutal fight.


End file.
